


Drape Me in Your Warmth

by Roselle_Storm



Series: Lawsan Week 2021 [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Lawsan Week 2021, M/M, Massage, Old Injuries, bepo is a maine coon cat, borrowed clothes, day 3 prompt, sanji's back hurts, soft law
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:32:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29676345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roselle_Storm/pseuds/Roselle_Storm
Summary: Sanji wakes up to his back hurting him and Law does his best to help.Day 3 Prompt: Old Injuries / Borrowed Clothes
Relationships: Trafalgar D. Water Law/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: Lawsan Week 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177271
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	Drape Me in Your Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! It's Day 3 of Lawsan week today!! The title was inspired by [BIte by Troye Sivan](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fLuWMOF6vOU)  
> 

Sanji woke up slowly, sunlight lighting up the room and he stretched out languidly, very much like a cat as the blanket pooled around his waist, revealing a naked torso. He frowned when he realised that the bed was already cold. The smell of coffee drifted into the room through the open door and he heard a soft meow from beside his bed.

He smiled as a white maine coon jumped on the bed, rubbing his head against Sanji’s. “Good morning, Bepo,” Sanji cooed softly. “Your father’s awake already huh? Did he even sleep?”

Bepo just meowed and Sanji moved to sit up when a sharp pain shot up through his spine and he let out a cry of surprise and pain as he fell back to the bed.

He had to stay still, breathing harshly through the pain in his back and felt more than see Bepo jump off the bed, meowing loudly.

He tried to move again, albeit slower but again his back protested, this time freezing up and he whimpered at the pain that intensified.

“Fuck. I hate this.” Sanji complained out loud. A few years ago, he got into a bad accident. A truck had swerved off the road towards the sidewalk and it was heading right towards Luffy and Nami, his friends. Acting quickly, he ran towards them, pushing them out of the way but then he got hit. He suffered severe haemorrhaging, six broken ribs and a fractured spine.

He had to undergo months of physical therapy to be able to regain his strength and his body was completely healed now. Unfortunately, there were days like this where his back would cause him pain again and he hated it. He hated lying in bed, being unable to move and feeling useless.

A warm hand brushing his hair off his face brought him out of his spiralling thoughts and he blinked to see golden eyes. “Bepo came to get me. Is your back acting up again?”

Sanji sighed and nodded. “Hurts to move.”

“Can you turn over? I brought the heat packs.”

Sanji groaned aloud at just the thought of it. “Gonna hurt like a bitch.”

Law nodded and gently slid a warm hand under Sanji’s back and the chef let out a sigh of relief when the pain dulled for a moment. Together, they managed to get Sanji lying on his stomach and Sanji let out a sound that was borderlining on a moan as Law placed the heat packs on his back, the heat spreading through his sensitive tissues.

Another pressure and weight joined the heat pack, and it was only the sound of purring that alerted Sanji to what it was.

“You’re comfortable huh, Bepo,” Law chuckled, rubbing the top of the cat’s head.

After seeing Sanji experience this multiple times, Bepo already knew how to call Law when he couldn’t move and where to sit on Sanji’s back so he can act as a warmer or even as a weight because pressure helps relieve his spams of pain.

“Thanks, Bepo,” Sanji sighed.

“I made breakfast, but it seems you won’t be able to get out of bed now.” Law mused, running a hand through Sanji’s hair.

“Mhm. Sorry, mon cœur.” Sanji turned his head, asking for a kiss which Law obliged.

“Do you want painkillers?”

Sanji focused on the pain for a moment which was steadily increasing and nodded.

“I’ll be right back.”

Sanji engrossed himself in keeping his breathing and body steady. Any sudden deep inhale or movement jars his back and causes a spike in pain.

“Here, cariño.” Law sits down next to Sanji’s head, handing him two pills and a cup of water with a straw. “Try not to choke.”

Sanji sent a smirk to his partner. “You know I don’t.”

“Sanji-ya.” Law’s groan made him laugh before he abruptly stopped at the agony that laced through him again.

“No more laughing.” Law said and Sanji agreed quickly.

“Do you want to try to eat something?”

Sanji shook his head. The pain was distracting him, and he was sure if he ate, he might throw it up. “I need a smoke,” he grumbled.

“No.”

“I wasn’t going to!” Sanji pouted. “I just said I needed one.”

Law looked exasperated but his expression softened when Sanji couldn’t hide his wince as another jolt of pain went through him.

“Do you want a massage?”

Sometimes massages help with Sanji’s back pain but sometimes a mere touch on his back can cause him unbearable agony.

“Please.”

Law hovered over Sanji, careful not to let any of his weight rest on the blond and he moved Bepo off Sanji’s back, the cat protesting all the way but soon curled up beside Sanji’s head.

When Law’s hands touched his bare skin, Sanji let out a sigh, melting into the sheets. The surgeon pressed his hands firmly on Sanji’s back, rubbing in circles to release the stiffness.

He kneaded Sanji’s back, drawing out soft sounds from the blond who seemed to be drifting off back to sleep which Law was grateful for. Usually, it is very difficult for Sanji to fall asleep due to the pain but if he can, the pain should be significantly reduced when he next wakes up.

Law continued the massage, caressing his lover’s body expertly until he felt Sanji’s body go slack beneath him.

He pressed a kiss to Sanji’s head and cautiously stood up from the bed, so he doesn’t wake the blond. They were both light sleepers due to their traumatic childhoods and Sanji needs the rest right now.

He went back to the kitchen and finished up the breakfast, saving the ones he couldn’t finish for later before moving to his study to get some reports done.

When Sanji woke up again, he was pleased to find that the pain had gone down greatly, leaving minor twinges that he can bear.

He glanced at the clock to see it was already afternoon and he inwardly mourned for the time that passed. He hated wasting time because it made him feel useless. Bepo was missing but that was normal at this time of day.

Old memories flared in his mind and he pulled slightly at his hair, the pain helping to ground him. He didn’t want to be alone since he knows familiar feelings of inadequacy will swarm him. So… Sanji stood up and put on the first shirt he found on the ground.

The yellow hoodie hung loose on him, coming down to his knees and Sanji glanced around surreptitiously before holding the neck up to his nose and inhaling.

Immediately his shoulders relaxed and he padded out of the bedroom, footsteps making no sound as he headed to the kitchen. Knowing his partner, Law would have been buried in work and have not had lunch yet.

Sanji decided to make a mixed meat Paella for lunch as a little thank you to Law for helping him in the morning. He also made chocolate soufflé for dessert. While the soufflé was in the oven, he got started on washing the dishes he had used.

Just as he started, strong arms wrapped around his waist and a face was buried in his neck. “How’s your back?” Law’s deep voice rumbled, his breath huffed against the cook’s sensitive nape and Sanji fought back a shiver.

“Better. It should be back to normal tomorrow.”

“Hmm. Good.”

Law’s hands snaked down to Sanji’s bare thighs, caressing the soft skin as his other hand tightened on Sanji’s waist. “You need to wear my clothes more often.” Law whispered, pressing a kiss to the side of Sanji’s neck and this time he couldn’t stop the shudder.

“Law, I need to wash the dishes.” Sanji protested though it was weak.

“So, wash then.”

“You’re distracting me!”

A ding startled both of them and Sanji pushed Law off him to quickly check on the soufflé.

“Lunch first.” Sanji said, pointing to the table and he saw Law’s eyes brighten at the familiar dish. “You made paella?”

Sanji’s cheeks coloured in embarrassment and he quickly turned away from Law, pretending he was busy.

“Yes.”

Thankfully, Law said nothing more and Sanji dried his hands, sitting opposite his partner. They chatted about random things while they ate and when lunch was over, Sanji finished washing up, keeping the leftovers in the fridge.

“Cuddle?” Law asked and Sanji wavered, glancing at the clock.

Law frowned when he noticed Sanji’s hesitance and took Sanji’s hand in his, leading him to the sofa. “You are on leave, querido. You deserve to rest.”

“But…”

“Come we are going to watch a movie and cuddle and just relax for today.”

“Says the workaholic.” Sanji teased.

Law smirked and tugged Sanji by his wrist and Sanji landed in his lap with a startled yelp. “Exactly so now I want to spend my off day with you, _mi amor_.”

Sanji blushed at the way the two words rolled off Law’s tongue and he knew he was a goner. “Ok, fine! We’ll watch a movie and cuddle and shit.”

Law leaned up to press their lips together softly before he whispered, hands moving under the hoodie. “You look absolutely delectable in my clothes.”

Heat curled in Sanji’s gut at Law’s tone of voice, but he knew that they could not have sex here and now or it will fuck up his back again.

“Law, we can’t today,” he admitted, forcing the heat back.

The surgeon buried his face in Sanji’s neck and groaned before he slid Sanji down to sit on the sofa and stood up.

“Do you need heat patches?”

“Not at the moment but could you bring two please?”

Law hummed in agreement, turning on the television before he went off to get the patches. Bepo appeared from nowhere, meowing as he jumped up into Sanji’s lap to demand head scratches.

Sanji browsed through the movie list until he finally chose one to watch as Law returned, keeping the patches within reaching distance.

As Princess Diaries flashed across the screen, Sanji realised that there was nowhere else he would rather be than here, clad in his lover’s clothes, pressed against Law’s warmth with his hand around Sanji’s waist and Bepo purring contently in his lap.

He leaned up and in a moment of affection, pressed a kiss to the underside of Law’s jaw.

“I love you, chéri.”

Law smiled and returned the kiss to the top of Sanji’s head. “I love you too, cariño.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Do comment if you like it! I love to interact with you guys!!
> 
> [Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC-dLJt8UTqJej3yHL9L2B_Q)  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/rosellestorm)  
> [Lawsan Discord](https://discord.gg/P9NPwdBzTrrel=)


End file.
